What I Think Should Have Happened: Book 5
by melanie.campbell.3348
Summary: I am continuing my What I think Should Have Happened series. This link's focus is on book five. I love playing with JE's characters. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**I enjoy going** **back through JE's books, and telling scenes the way I think it should have went down.**

 **Going forward in my writing, I will keep all the scenes from each book, under one link. I hope that will be easier for my readers.**

 **A/N: Character's internal thoughts are in _Italic._**

 **This is my take on book five.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

No FTAs to run down, and my rent is due. _Great._ I slump down on the cheap vinyl couch in the bond's office.

"Come on, Connie. You have to have something for me. Anything. I'm desperate."

Connie sighed, and dug through the pile of manila folders on her desk. She stopped at one that made her lip curl in disgust.

"Here." She tossed the file to me. "That's all I got. It's not even worth it. You pocket $70.00 for his capture. Oh yeah, he's known to carry a knife."

I grimaced at the thought. _Eek! Well, maybe it's not that bad._ "I bet it's a small knife. Oh! Like those Swiss army thingies."

"I should get me one of those thingies." Lula commented as she walked in and placed a dozen donut box from the Tasty Pastry on Connie's desk.

"Why on Earth would you need one of those?" Connie asked wide eyed.

"You never know when you have a fancy romantic moment and need a cork screw thingy. I'm pretty sure they have one of those. Oh! Or, a can opener. See? Classy."

Connie and I stared at Lula, speechless. I tried to think of one romantic or classy moment where I needed a can opener. Giving up, I helped myself to a Boston cream donut. _Mmmm..._ I finished off the little piece of Heaven and licked the chocolate off my lips.

"You missed a spot." Lula laughed. "Girl, you got chocolate on your chin."

I wiped my chin with the back of my hand. Sure enough it was smeared in chocolate.

"So, are we going after this knife guy, or not? I have nothing else to do today." Lula brushed some donut crumbs off her bright orange spandex top.

"You could do your job. My desk is covered in files." Connie gestured to her desk.

"Please. Your desk is always covered in files."

"That's because you never do your job."

"My job is complex. There are many components and stuff to it. Besides, I can't be cooped up in here all the time."

"You are never here."

"I need some fresh air." Lula stood, and grabbed her oversize lime green purse. "You ready, Girl?"

"Sure, why not. Just wipe the powered sugar off your mouth first."

* * *

 **Thank you to my Jerryson for his Beta work.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally had a minute to write! I thought I would continue with my series of stories on book 5. Without further adieu, here is my latest in What I Think Should Have Happened.**

 **A/N: Character's internal thoughts are in _Italic_.**

 **Thanks for reading**!

 ***~~"Family Problems"~~***

My mother leaned forward and whispered. "We have a family problem."

I finished my chocolate chip cookie and grabbed another from the plate full. "Besides me?"

My father grumbled. "When is the crazy old bat going to kick the..."

My mother quickly cut him off. "Frank!"

He just shrugged and went back to staring at the TV. Luckily, grandma was to busy reading her magazine to notice the whole thing. I tried to glance at the cover to see what she was so entranced in. It was a Playgirl. _Of course._ I scooted closer to her, and bumped her leg with mine trying to get her attention. I had to stop my mother from finding out. She would go berserk, especially because it touched the kitchen table. I wouldn't be surprised to catch her bleaching the table.

"What was that for?" Grandma accused me.

I tried to give her a clue with my eyes and a nod to the magazine.

"Oh! You want a look!" She smirked.

"Look at what?" Mom leaned in to take a look.

I grabbed the magazine and shoved it in my messenger bag. "I..I thought I saw a recipe I wanted to try."

"I sure would like a taste of..."

I bumped Grandma's leg harder this time hoping she would stop. Instead, she bumped me back harder. I rolled my eyes and went for my third cookie.

"Recipe? You don't cook. Wait! Did you and Joe get engaged? This is wonderful!" Mom jumped up and grabbed a well used cookbook from the shelf above the kitchen sink and handed it to me. "Here. Read this. It has all our family's recipes. I'll book the Hall."

"This is a Betty Crocker cookbook." I shook my head and quickly began drooling over the dessert section and was oblivious of my mom's phone conversation.

"Good afternoon, this is Helen Plum and I would like to book the hall for my daughter's wedding. When is the soonest date it is available?

Yes, I said Plum.

No, Valerie is already married. It's for my Stephanie.

Yes, Stephanie Plum."

The audible laughing from the other end of the line broke my concentration on the recipe for pineapple upside down cake. I realized what my mother was doing and smacked myself on the head. "Mom, stop."

"I really don't find the humor in this.

Of course she is marrying Joe! Who else would it be?"

I hung up the phone before she could get a response. The truth is, I would have liked to hear the answer.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, you did not just hang up the phone while I was..."

"Mom." I interrupted. "I am not engaged. Hell, Joe and I aren't even dating." I plopped back down in my chair and grabbed a fourth cookie.

"That's right." Granma chimed in. " He is dating the new waitress at Pino's. The cute little red haired girl who keeps spilling everyone's drinks."

"Wait. What?" I shook my head and groaned. "Wait a minute, she has got to be ten years younger than him."

"More. She's 21." Grandma added. "She's my friend Martha's great, great niece."

"That son of a ..." I stopped myself when I saw my mother open the spice cabinet, and bring out a bottle of whiskey. "I'm going to need one of those, too." _I ran into Joe just_ _last week at the Tasty Pastry. He tried to look down my shirt. That son of a bitch!_ "He took my donut!"

"We know." Grandma winked. "Pour me one, too. It's a party!"

We all turned to the sound of the front door slamming shut. Dad was no longer sitting in his recliner.

Grandma shrugged and raised her glass. "More for us!"

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
